


Xali's big book of potential fanfic ideas

by It_is_Rene_Now



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bittersweet, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Misunderstandings, Multi, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, So many tags, Temporary Character Death, opposite universe, so ill do generic and update as i go, so many
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_Rene_Now/pseuds/It_is_Rene_Now
Summary: I don't have anywhere to keep and remember to check on AU and fic ideas, so I decided to make this where I'll put down ideas, you can feel free to use any of them, just gift the work to me because I wanna check out all your writing ideas! <3Most of these will be Dream centric Ideas, but you can switch out the MC if you want.
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, C - Relationship, Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Eret & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & Jeremy Wang, Clay | Dream & Jordan Maron, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Kye Riddell, Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Maia | mxmtoon, Clay | Dream & Minx | JustAMinx (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Vincent | a6d, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	1. Idea 1 - Upside Down Universe

**Idea;**

Dream is exploring the SMP, past the lands most have gone so far, and ends up finding a strange portal, getting sucked in by gravity he disappears.

He finds himself in an opposite Universe, where His name is Nightmare, George is GeorgeFound (or whatever, idk what to name Georges opposite), GoodBoyHalo, and Pandas (Sadnap, Napsap, whatever you name opposite sapnap)

_Extra ideas;_

\- The SMP could get a message that either Dream had been removed from the world, was killed by unintentional game design or etc.

\- Someone of the SMP has access to the Opposite AU and Dream has to hide from them?

\- Blood Tendrils from the Egg in the SMP are natural here so Dream has to find a way to seal it off again?  
\- _Doing so seals dream in between the two universes, or maybe Dream gets stuck in the opposite?_

(Remember you don't have to follow any of the extra ideas when writing it, if you so choose,)


	2. Maia and Dream siblings AU?

**Idea;**

Dream and Maia as siblings? That'd be so funny- 

Dream shows up in the backgrounds of Maia's videos sometimes? Or he helps with an instrument but doesn't talk so no one can tell he's Dream. Dream can reveal himself at a concert or somethin where Maia shows up? 

_Extra Ideas;_

\- DNF or MNF? Could be either.

\- Dream is definitely chaotic out of the two, but manages to Drag Maia into chaos, trolling George a lot maybe?

\- I find the idea of them being Multilingual cute idk

\- Adoptive Siblings? idk


	3. Extra Hobby AU?

**Idea;**

Dream has a side hobby outside of Youtube, this is a really flexible Idea because you can combine it with so many AUS.

_Au Add-on Ideas?_

> Soulmate AU? As a hobby Dream likes connecting people who really love eachother together, or tearing apart unhealthy relationships, because he has the ability to see and manipulate them?

> Dancer AU? We know Dream played soccer and football, both have lots of players who went into a Dance like Ballet to increase balance and agility? He could've done that.

> Digital Artist AU? Dream's a popular digital artist, pretty simple.

> SO many more ideas for it, so many compatable au's too.


End file.
